Derrière le reflet de l'eau
by Ananaxtra
Summary: Bella est mariée avec Jasper. Elle le surprend avec Maria et s'enfuit dans la nuit. A travers l'eau d'un lac, elle aperçoit quelqu'un à la beauté irréel. Sa vie sera bouleversée.
1. Prologue

Je pleurai encore, et encore. Etait-il possible de souffrir à ce point? Malheureusement oui. Mon coeur semblait se faire broyer, enfermé dans un étau qui se serrait un peu plus à chaque

respiration. Comment en étais-je arrivée ainsi?

**FLASH BACK**

Je venais de rentrer au bercail, mon chez moi. La maison était un peu reculée de Forks et diffusait une douce lumière avenante, réconfortante. Je n'étais pas sensée rentrer aussi tôt

mais j'avais réussi à terminer ce photo shot plus rapidement que prévu et j'avais pris le premier avion pour Seattle. De là, j'avais fait le chemin jusque Forks avec mon antique chevrolet.

Beaucoup s'étonnait que malgré mes moyens, je continuais à rouler avec une voiture plus vieille que mon père, mais elle avait une histoire et je ne pouvait la Laisser dans le fond du

garage ou pire, à la casse. Et là, j'avais la vision réconfortante de mon doux foyer, où mon mari devait sûrement s'ennuyer de mon absence. Bon, ok, je revais un peu. Jasper ne

s'ennuyait jamais. Il devait lire probablement un bon vieux bouquin en sirotant du vin rouge. Je sais, on imaginait tout de suite un vieux quand je décris le comportement de mon chéri

mais c'est juste qu'il apprécie juste les activités calmes. _Enfin, ça dépend de q__uelles activités on parle._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. C'est vrai que sur le plan intime de notre relation, Il

était tout sauf calme. Il était même très actif.

Secouant la tête, je sortais de ma voiture, me dirigeant vers la porte. J'essayais de voir par la fenêtre tout en continuant à marcher dans l'allée. Ce que je vis alors me figea. Une femme,

nue, était en train de faire une fellation à mon mari sur le canapé. Il avait sa main dans ses cheveux et l'enjoignait à aller plus vite. Ce n'était pas possible, ce que je voyais n'étais pas

possible. Il vint violemment, le bouche entrouverte. Elle s'empressa d'avaler toute sa semence. Jasper se remettre en position assise et l'embrassa goulûment. De mes yeux s'échappaient

des larmes, traîtresses. Je tomba sur mes genoux, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autres. Un bruit de casse retentit, étais-ce mon coeur qui se brisait? Je n'en savais rien, je ne

savais plus rien.

-Bella?

C'était Jasper. Je leva mes yeux vers lui mais mes yeux étaient tellement brouillés par les larmes que je ne pouvait voir l'expression qu'il avait. Quelle importance de toutes manières? Il

devait probablement avoir la tête du mec qui vient de se faire prendre par sa femme entrain de baiser avec sa secrétaire. Non, pas Jasper. Jasper n'était pas ainsi. Il y avait une

explication. Il y avait toujours une explication. Maria devait l'avoir forcé à coucher avec lui, c'était ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Je sentis soudainement sa main se poser sur mon épaule. J'avais été tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas vue se rapprocher. Il me prit dans ses bras. J'y étais

tellement bien. Il me rassurait si facilement. Il était mon âme-soeur, ma moitié. Il parlait, sa voix rassurante m'apaisait sans même que je n'écoute ses paroles. J'essayais de me

concentrer sur ce qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille.

-Jasper ...

-Oui, ma Bella. Comment vas-tu? Je suis tellement désolé. Tu n'étais pas sensée voir ça ...

-Pourquoi es-ce que toi et Maria avez fait ça? Tu ne m'aimes plus?

-Bella, je, ...

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Je t'en pris, dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours, dis-moi que c'était une erreur, dis-moi que tu ne recommencera plus!

-Bien-sûr que c'était une erreur. Darling, je ne recommencerais plus, je t'aime toi et personne d'autres, je ne désire que toi.

-Mais alors, pourquoi?

-J'étais en manque et elle ...

Paf! Sa joue venait de faire la rencontre fracassante de ma main. En manque! La notion de fidélité lui était-elle donc inconnue? J'avais aussi été en manque. Mais en manque de lui,

de son corps et de sa présence, pas en manque de sexe. Je me retira brusquement de ses bras et alors qu'il recommençait à se répandre en excuses, je me mis à courir droit devant moi,

dans la forêt qui entourait la maisonnée. Je l'entendis crier et me poursuivre mais ma peine me donner des ailes et une agilité à toutes épreuves. La lune était haute dans le ciel et brillait

tellement fort qu'on y voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais allongée face à une large étendue d'eau reflétant la lune qui dardait ses rayons sur moi avec indifférence. J'avais du mal à respirer. Mon coeur

tambourrinait si fort contre ma cage thoracique qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait s'en échapper. Pensée très tentante. Avoir le coeur hors de la poitrine ne pouvait pas être plus douloureux

que de l'avoir palpitant en moi. Soudain, l'eau remua, faisant des vagues. Je regardais alors mon reflet dans l'eau sombre et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis un autre visage

que le mien, me contemplant avec autant d'émerveillement et d'étonnement que j'en éprouvais moi-même. Je tendis ma main vers le visage de l'ange qui se trouvait face à moi et, au lieu

de rencontrer l'eau, je touchais une peau plus douce que la soie. Il prit alors ma main et je m'enfonça dans l'eau glacée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici avec le premier chapitre! **

**Merçi à Ophemalaunny, aliecullen4ever et Mrs Esmee Cullen d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je glissais dans les eaux troubles et glacées, ma main toujours emprisonnée dans celle de l'ange. Je ne voyais rien, j'avais peur, j'avais froid et je manquais d'air. Je me noyais mais je n'arrivais pas à remonter. Est-ce ainsi que j'allais mourir? Cette fois-ci serait la bonne?

Souvent j'avais cru que j'allais mourir au cours de ma vie, ma maladresse était-elle que, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, il n'arrivait pas un mois sans que j'aille à l'hôpital pour me faire recoudre . Charlie, mon père, m'appelait sa catastrophe ambulante.

Ma vue s'obscurcissait, de l'eau envahissait mes poumons. Un visage m'apparut, celui de l'homme de ma vie, Jasper. Il arborait une mine angoissée. Je murmura son prénom. Et je sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Isabella, Isabella?

Quel voix! Elle était douce, suave avec une note d'inquiétude si intense qu'elle me bouleversait. J'entrouvris les yeux qui, éblouis par la lumière trop intense, clignèrent plusieurs fois.

La pièce dans laquelle j'étais était sublime, toute de bleu et d'or. Elle me faisait penser aux châteaux de plaisance en France.

Sur le lit se tenait un ange, mon ange. Il était là, près de moi et ne disait plus rien. Ses cheveux de cuivres allaient dans tout les sens, sa peau diaphane semblait absorber tout les rayons lumineux que le lustre dégageait, ses lèvres pleines couleur framboise semblaient douces à souhait mais le plus captivant, c'était ses yeux de lave. Non pas qu'ils étaient rouge orangé mais ils flamboyaient, brûlaient d'une multitude d'émotions des plus déroutantes les unes que les autres. L'ambre qui paraissait les composer semblait vivante.

-Salut!

Mon cerveau était-il à ce point déconnecté de mon esprit pour être capable de sortit autre chose qu'un "salut" de collégienne mal dans sa peau? Apparement oui. J'essayais de me reprendre tout en ignorant volontairement la chaleur qui montait à mes joues.

-Je veux dire, euh, bonjour! Oui, c'est ça, bonjour! Ou plutôt bonsoir vu que c'est la nuit! Ou alors Bonne nuit? Quoique non parce que si je dis bonne nuit, ça veut dire qu'il faut se coucher! Pas qu'il ne faut pas aller se coucher alors qu'il est tard mais ...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de raconter?

Il semblait vouloir retenir son fou rire et lorsque je lui fit le plus noir de mes regards, il ne se retint plus et, hilare, il me prit dans ses bras.

J'étais pétrifiée et il s'en rendit vite compte vu qu'il me lâcha et s'arrêta immédiatement de se moquer.

-Comment vas-tu?

Apparement, il voulait détourner la conversation. Ce qui m'allait très bien. Je ne souhaitais pas découvrir ce qui lui permettait de se montrer aussi intime avec moi, une inconnue.

-Hum, euh, je vais ... bien? Que c'est-il passé?

Je n'étais pas sûr de mon état, j'ignorais ce que je faisais ici et depuis combien de temps.

-Et bien, je me trouvais dans la forêt lorsque je t'ai vu allongée dans l'eau, inconsciente. J'étais si inquiet pour toi ma chérie! je t'ai vu dans l'eau allongée, inconsciente. J'étais si inquiet pour toi ma chérie!

Ok. Il y avait un problème. J'étais avec un schizophrène qui me prenait pour sa chérie. Comment suis-je sensée me comporter?

Je devais probablement avoir une tête bizarre parce qu'il me redemanda comment j'allais.

-Hum, je vais bien mais, j'ai faim.

Il ria de nouveau, de ce beau rire franc et me tendit la main.

-Viens, allons manger.

Je saisis sa main et me levais. Il me sortit de la chambre et me conduisait dans une autre pièce pendant que je songeais au moyen de m'en sortir. Une odeur délicieuse s'échappait d'une pièce, probablement la cuisine. L'odeur me montait à la gorge et me brulait tant j'avais faim. Je me séparais de l'ange cinglé et couru vers la porte. Je me précipitais vers la table ou une fille me regardait, effrayée. Je voyais son sang pulser à travers la peau tendre de son cou, douce mélodie pour mes oreilles.

Je me sentais envoutée. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, respirant la douce odeur qu'elle dégageait. Mes lèvres vinrent rapidement se nicher dans le creu de son cou et mes dents rentrèrent à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Horreur! Je me voyais boire son sang, si bon, si délicieux, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus une goutte, je lacha le cadavre et sanglotais, sans qu'aucune larme ne jaillissent de mes yeux. Tout cela ne pouvait qu'être qu'un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller, Jasper à mes côtés.

Je sentis deux bras me prendre, pour me consoler. C'était le schizophrène, c'était lui qui m'avait transformée en monstre, j'en étais persuadée.

-Isabella, ma chérie. Ne pleure pas. C'était un accident. Nous nous trouverons une autre domestique.

Je me retournais sur lui, déroutée par ses paroles. Un accident! Ou diable étais-je tombée?

-Je ne suis pas votre femme! Que m'avez-vous fait?

-Isabella, je suis ton mari, Edward. Mon ange, nous sommes des vampires. Tu m'as toi-même demandé de te transformer il y a quelques années. Ne t'en souviens-tu pas?

Effectivement, des brides de mémoires me revenaient. J'étais confuse. étais-ce un rêve? Ou se trouvait la réalité?

**

* * *

**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. S'il vous plaît, mettez un commentaire pour me dire si vous appréciez ou pas.**

**Et si quelqu'un veut bien être ma bêta, je suis toute ouïe! Parce que la conjugaison, c'est l'enfer pour moi!**

**Bisoux!**


End file.
